junglejunctionfandomcom-20200215-history
Being Percy Transcript
Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. The engines chuffed and chugged as they clickety-clacked around the tracks. (scene cuts to Brendam Docks) The docks were very busy. Cranky was creaking with crates. Salty was shunting freight cars. Percy arrived to pick up his mail cars. Percy: Excuse me, Thomas. E-excuse me, James. I must pick up my mail on time. Narrator: Thomas and James didn't move out of Percy's way. Percy tried again. Percy: Excuse me! If I'm late with my mail, I won't be a Really Useful engine! Narrator: Just then, Gordon thundered down the track. Gordon: Out of my way! Express coming through! (blows his whistle) Narrator: Salty moved out of Gordon's way. Percy was surprised. Percy: I wish I was loud as Gordon. Then everybody will be able to notice me. Narrator: Percy heard Gordon thunder down the track again. Gordon: Out of my way! Express coming through! (blows his whistle) Narrator: That made an idea fly into Percy's funnel. Percy: Out of my way! Mail coming through! (his funnel peeps) Thomas: Cinders and ashes! James: Flatten my funnel! It's Percy! (Percy's funnel continues peeping. Thomas and James chug away) Narrator: Being loud made Percy very important. Percy liked being important. Percy: Now I must get my mail on time. (scene cuts to Percy chugging around the track) I like being Gordon. It makes me feel bold. I'll do what I want to, not what I'm told! Narrator: Then, Percy saw Toby. Percy: Out of my way! Mail coming through! (makes his funnel peep) Narrator: Toby was so surprised that he jittered and juddered to a stop. Toby: Hello, Percy. Narrator: Then, Gordon thundered down the track. Gordon: Out of my way! Express coming through! (blows his whistle. Percy gapes in amazement) Percy: Fizzling fireboxes! Gordon's fast. I shall be fast! Narrator: So, Percy switched tracks. Percy: I like being Gordon. It makes me feel bold. I'll do what I want to, not what I'm told! Narrator: Later, Percy saw Alesha Botty. She was going to have dinner with Sir Topham Hatt. Alesha Botty: Hello, Percy. I'm waiting for Sir Topham Hatt to take me to Knapord. Narrator: Percy felt loud. Percy felt fast. He felt that fast engines could take passengers, too! Percy: Jump inside my cab, Miss Botty. I'll take you there in no time. Narrator: So, Alesha Botty climbed inside Percy, and Percy chuffed away. Percy: I like being Gordon. It makes me feel bold. I'll do what I want to, not what I'm told! Narrator: Then there was trouble. Gordon was thundering right at Percy! Gordon: Out of my way! Express coming through! (blows his whistle) Percy: Out of my way! Mail coming through! (makes his funnel peep) Narrator: But Gordon didn't move out of Percy's way. He was going too fast. (Alesha Botty gives a scream) Percy: Oh, no! Oh, dear! Oh, help! Gordon: Whooooooa! Whooooooa! Narrator: Gordon swerved right Gordon: Whoooooooa! Narrator: out of the tracks. He grunted. Percy: Oh, my! I've come way too far and way too fast. And it's all my fault! (Gordon grunts) Narrator: Then, an idea flew into Percy's funnel. Percy: I'll go get Rocky! (Gordon grunts once more) Narrator: Percy arrived at the Search and Rescue center. Percy: (to James) Will you let Rocky get Gordon back on the tracks? I'm too small to pull him back alone. Narrator: James sniffed, then felt sorry. James: Very well, Percy. Narrator: So, Rocky pulled Gordon back on the tracks. Percy was pleased. Percy: Thank you, James. Thank you, Rocky. Now I must get my mail on time. (scene cuts to Percy chugging around the track) I'm only Percy. I'm small and green. I've been really silly. I don't want to be seen. Narrator: Later, Percy saw Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: Percy, why did you try to be Gordon? I want you being Percy. That's what I like to see. Narrator: The other engines tooted in agreement. That made Percy happy. Diamond: I’m Trying To sleep, shut up! Percy: Sorry, Diamond! It’s Just Fun to Watch Other Engines argue, especially when it’s Steamy VS Diesel. (Bungo Faints) Diamond: OK Percy! Have It Your Way! I’ll Be Back! Category:Stories Category:One